Your love is my drug
by BrieRoyale06
Summary: Alice Snape and George Weasley have been friends for ever but what happens when Alice gets the chance to join the dark side? R&R please!


Chapter 1

"Can you believe they're holding the tournament at our school?" Rose gushed

"I know it's probably going to be epic" Fred said

"What do you think Alice?" George asked, I shrugged

" I think it's barbaric actually, putting my life on the line for what exactly?" I spoke to the window as we passed some trees.

"Fame!" The twins said in union.

"Oh please"I rolled my eyes

"Well at least we can see vicktor again" Rose said cheerfully, I laughed and shifted in my seat.

"Yeah it should be good seeing my

durmstrang brother again, sad I didn't get to hang out with him after the game"

"That's the only reason you're the best beater in school-" George started

"Training under Krum must've been amazing" Fred finished

"Not really" I laughed "but thank you for the compliment"

"Anything from the trolly!? Anything from the trolly dears?" I grinned me and rosy stacked up on chocolate frogs, licorice, pumpkin paistes and lollipops. We shared with the twins.

"So Alice any word from your mom?" Rose asked

"She's doing ok now she sent for me to go see her on our land for the holidays" I smiled "of course your coming along?" I half asked

"Of course silly!" Rose threw a chocolate frog at me.

" I thought you were going to spend the holidays with us?" Fred asked

"I'll be joining you for Christmas dinner" George perked up and I giggled.

"Well we better change we'll be at hogwarts soon" me and rose went to change into our robes.

"Slytherwhores" I heard someone call while walking back to our compartment.

"How about you say that to my face?" I stopped short staring down some gryffindor who has to be at least two years older than us. They went quiet and looked everywhere but at us. "Yeah that's what I thought" I flipped my hair and sat in our compartment which was not to far away.

"You girls okay?" Fred asked

"Peachy" I rolled my eyes

"Honestly you can't let none of that get to you" rose said in a calming tone. The twins looked confused. "Slytherwhores" she said with a sigh. The twins frowned, I clenched my fists and mumbled " I'll show them slytherwhore"

"Re-lax" rose waved a licorice in my face and I smiled.

"Whatever" I snapped a bit of the candy out of her hands.

We got to the castle we went straight to the main hall to watch the sorting. They mentioned the tournament I didn't really pay much attention then the other two schools arrived in very high fashion. I laughed and Dumbledore gave me the Nod. We exited the hall and our band started to play. (Brick by brick by paramore) we killed it! The performance was amazing. After we performed we sat to eat.

"That was so cool!" Eric our drummer gushed.

"We were amazing!" Ashley our guitarist squealed.

"Alice your vocals are perfect " I blushed

"Guys we sounded amazing. I hope that'll show the other schools how hogwarts really have fun" I smiled we all laughed and ate dinner. One by one the band went back to the dorms, we planned our next meeting for practice scheduling and performances. Then there was just rose and I.

"You think we could perform at the Yule ball?" Rose asked

"Most likely" I smiled "I have some new songs I want to try out"

"Hey Snape" Draco sat across from us with his friend Blaze.

"Nice performance" blaze added

"Hey guys" I said finishing my chocolate pudding. "Thanks"

"Had enough of the other girls to come sit with us?" Rose said batting her eyelashes. I snorted a little when Draco glared at her.

"I can look at you ladies all day" blaze said

"Smooth very smooth" I answered.

"Pansy being annoying?" Rose continued to mess with Draco.

"Just a little " he said through gritted teeth. Blaze and I laughed. I glanced over at the gryffindor table to catch George staring at me and quickly looked away.

"You know he likes you? Right?" Rose whispered

"Did Fred tell you that?" I smirked

"M-maybe" she blushed .

 _They've been dating for a while. I think it's cute and all but I don't think I can do the dating thing. See we're both fairies, me? I'm next in line for the throne. The only reason im here is because daddy wants me close and mommy doesn't like me and rose apart for a long time. Rose is my best friend since birth, she's also my guard. She may look all delicate but she's a Warrior like me._

I giggled "you guys are too cute"

"I still can't believe you're dating a Weasley" Draco spat

"I can't believe you're jealous " she spat back

"Alright alright before this becomes more than it should, Alice you look about done let's all walk back the the common room?" Blaze suggests

"I hear to that " I got up, the others followed my lead. We all went back to our dorms.

The next couple of days we got back into the feeling of school. Some boys tried to put their names in the goblet, by some boys I meant the twins, hey failed the first attempt of breaking dumbledores age spell, so I heard.

"You think the twins would try to get their name in the cup again?" Rose asked as we walked out our final class

"Is that even a question?" We laughed

"Snape!" A deep voice came from behind me, I stopped and spun around and found myself face to ace with none other than vicktor Krum.

"Hello there brother" he smiled

"I thought you were avoiding me" he said I pretended to be hurt

"Me no never" I put my hand on my chest "we can walk and talk though, your fans are staring" we continued to walk

"Hello rosemary" he politely said

"It's rose" she rolled her eyes.

" my apologies " he bowed "Alice we need to talk privately"

"It's okay" she said a little startled "um u have to go meet up with Fred I'll see you later ally" she kissed my cheek and left.

I leaned against the castle wall and that had less people around.

"Whats up?" I asked looked up at him. He sighed and I tilted my head a little.

"I don't know how to tell you this" he started. I fake gasped

"Oh no you're confessing your undying love to me" I put my hand on my head

"You are ridiculous do you know that?" He asked

"Very much so, spit it out"

"I entered the tournament" I rolled my eyes

" really, That thing?" I frowned

"Of you frown you will get lines in your face" he said ignoring me "but will you train with me? Seeing how the quidditch games are cancelled this year?" His eyes pleaded and I smiled _he probably needs a break from the fans_

"Whatever, sure." I poked his chest "don't get yourself killed"

"You are so dramatic" he grinned

"I know" I flipped my hair and we walked back to the dorms.

I dropped off my books in my room, left vicktor to his friends and went off to find Rose which wasn't so hard. She was with the twins,

and the band in a hill overlooking the quidditch pitch.

"Hey guys" I said sitting next to the lovely couple. "I bet Draco and the other slytherins over there find you two repulsive" we laughed

"And I care? Watch this" Rose turned around and kissed Fred, Draco fell out the tree he was sitting in.

"Oh god that's rude" I laughed.

"Gets him every time" Eric said. I shook my head

"Sooo what did you and Krum have to talk privately about?" Rose asked teasingly. I glared at her.

"Oh let me guess he wanted to confess his undying love to you?"Ashley asked

"I used hat joke on him to" I laughed "but no he just wanted to tell me he entered the tournament and wanted me to train with him"

They all looked at me as if i had five heads "what?" I asked

"So like every morning going in a run alone... with Krum?" Ashley asked.

"Umm yeah that's like a warm up, I doubt we'll be alone. His fans would most likely a company us" I shrugged

"But like it JUST you TWO" Eric Asked

"Training" Ashley added with sir quotes

"Yup, it's not weird we used to train all the time with quidditch and stuff" I said calmly

"And stuff.." Rose said

"Stop" I said leaning back in my hands "it's not like that so stop while your ahead"

Ashley and Eric made the 'mmmhmmm' sound. I glanced over at George he looked bothered. I'll have to ask him about that later.

"The pickings are tonight are you all going?" Ashley changed the subject side Eyeing me

"Yes" Fred, George and rose said in union.

I zoned them out and watched as the clouds went by. I saw something strange. Mommy always said clouds can send you messages when you need them most, I was so distracted I didn't notice rise calling my name.

"Huh?" I asked

" you coming with us?" She asked

"For?" I was confused

"The name drawing" she rolled her eyes

"Oh that. Yea. Sure. whatever." I shrugged "at least I don't have to worry about any of your names popping out the cup" I relaxed a bit at the thought.

"Awwww you do care" Fred teased giving me a slight push.

"Duhh " I laughed

The time of the name drawing we all sat together.

"This is sort of exciting!" Ashley said I shrugged I really have a weird feeling. I shrugged it off and looked around. I locked eyes with daddy and we smiled at each other.

" so do you think Krum is going to get picked?" Eric asked

"Probably " rose answered, Fred wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled closer. I heard gagging noises I glared back at pansy with Draco. Then it started.

Dumbledore read out the names, I was the only one who didn't cheer when vicktor was called. So we have our champions: vicktor, a hufflepuff named Cedric who I went to the quidditch World Cup with and a cute girl named Fluer. We all clapped in the middle of Dumbledores speech the goblet spat out two more parchments. Everyone was confused. The headmaster mumbled the names at first then yelled!

"HARRY POTTERAND ALICE SNAPE!?" My heart sank what? I felt someone push me. I quickly got up and look around for daddy who disappeared. Everything was in slow motion and a huge blur. I approached the headmaster, he glared down at me and potter giving us the parchments and pointing to the room where the other champions are. I walked into the room staring down at the paper. _It's not my handwriting._

"No! No way are you in the Tournament! " vicktor practically screamed. Before I could answer Dumbledore stormed in

"Did you two put your name in the goblet of fire?!"

"N-no" potter answered, the headmaster glared at me.

"No way, this isn't even my handwriting " I showed him the parchment. A whole conversation went on with the adults in the room.

"It means nothing from this moment on and are triwizard champions" the minister announced I rolled my eyes _you have got to be kidding me_.


End file.
